


Cleaning Duty

by LunacyOfAegis



Category: Deus Ex (Video Games), Deus Ex: Mankind Divided
Genre: Anal Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:59:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27743368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunacyOfAegis/pseuds/LunacyOfAegis
Summary: Adam is a slob. Jim likes his apartment neat and tidy. This is starting to become a problem, since Adam has more or less moved in with Jim and is invading his living space. Well, a problem for Jim at least. When confronted with household chores, Adam either vanishes into thin air or finds ways to distract Miller, so they can do something more... enjoyable. Now it looks like the mess has gotten a little out of hand, and Miller is tired and very frustrated with him.
Relationships: Adam Jensen/Jim Miller
Kudos: 12





	Cleaning Duty

Jim Miller was a military man. He liked things neat and tidy and clean. Especially his apartment. All of that had become increasingly difficult to achieve since Adam had practically moved in with him, spending more time in Jim’s apartment than his own. Jim found he had also sneakily moved a lot of his stuff over. Unfortunately, Adam was by far the messiest person Jim had ever met. He just made a mess, everywhere.

It was Sunday and now that Miller finally got to spend some time at home over the weekend, he had just begun to realize how bad it had become. No matter where he went inside the apartment, the mess was already there. He wanted to make breakfast and found empty takeout containers and pizza boxes all over the kitchen. Adam probably could not even cook tea. But he did not seem to mind eating takeout and cereal, unless it was Jim who was cooking. Then whatever food he had cooked tended to disappear at an alarming rate, while dirty plates magically appeared all over the place. They also seemed to have a steady supply of oranges that Adam would buy, probably due to some half-assed attempt at eating healthier. It was just that he would never actually eat them. Jim found four oranges that already had gross green mold growing on them and of course it would be him who had to pick them up and throw them out. And the cereal! Spilled cereal everywhere! Jim just hated that annoying crunch when he stepped on it and sugary crumbs stuck to his feet. Next thing they would have cockroaches.

And that was only the tip of the iceberg. The mess of dirty bowls and plates also extended to the living area. Adam taking them back to the kitchen? No, Sir. On top of that there were paper books everywhere. Why could Adam not use an e-reader? No, he constantly seemed to be reading at least ten paper books simultaneously and in no particular order. Jim tried to sit down on the couch with his cup of coffee and just as always, he would feel the hard edge of one of the books digging into his butt cheek. Something Jim had also come to regret was nagging at Adam to finish his paperwork until Adam had decided to bring the stacks of paper, that had piled up on his office desk, home. And home, in this case, meant Jim’s apartment. At first Jim had been happy about that, it seemed he would finally get those long overdue reports. But no, now the neglected stacks of paperwork just piled up at his place. Since the table was already occupied by disassembled watches and gun parts and tools and whatever else Adam was tinkering with besides that, he had just resorted to stacking the paperwork on the floor where Jim would inevitably trip on one of the piles.

The floor of the bedroom was also covered, mainly in clothes. The only thing Adam ever seemed to hang up neatly was his coat. Jim tended to forgive him for using the floor as laundry bin because eventually Adam would pick up the clothes, most likely when he ran out of clean underwear, and would actually go on to do the laundry for both of them. At least there was that. Making the bed was too much to ask. The bathroom was probably the only place that was spared the worst. If there was one thing though, that Adam liked to clean, it was their guns. Jim did not particularly enjoy this task, but it always seemed to relax Adam. However, by the time he was done, unfortunately half the table and its surroundings would be covered in dirty rags and gun oil would be everywhere.

Now Jim had reached the point where he could not take it anymore. Cleaning the apartment was not his idea of an ideal Sunday but it was better than having to continue living like this. In the long run he would either have to make Adam become more orderly or he would have to make him move back to his own place. With the way things had been going, the latter was more likely. Jim realized that the thought made him sad, but he also felt anger rising in his chest. Enough was enough. Every time he tried to get Adam to clean up he would either vanish as quickly as a cockroach when the kitchen lights are turned on, or he would try to find other ways to distract Jim and keep him from focusing his rightful anger and shouting at him to clean up his mess. This time Jim had resolved to do it alone. The time wasted arguing with the stubborn bastard could also be spent cleaning and maybe that way he would at least be left with a little time for something else. He felt tired, never getting enough sleep with some worry on his mind or late night NSN conferences. Maybe he could get a nap later, Adam would probably vanish into an air vent at the first sound of the vacuum cleaner. Where was he even?

By the time Jim was done making the bed, picking up dirty laundry and vacuuming the floors, he decided it was time for a break and some more coffee. Much to his surprise Adam was still present. Lazily sitting on the couch with his shirtless back to Jim and his right arm draped over the backrest in a manner that was nothing but provocative. Now Jim really was in a foul mood, if the slob had decided to stick around after all, he might as well do something productive and could at least take care of his own things. Or finish that bloody paperwork.

James Miller stalked around the couch to face his adversary, mentally preparing for a verbal lashing that would make him hide under the sofa he was now sitting on. As soon as he had rounded the couch the words died in his mouth. Adam was not just shirtless, a sight that already made Jim’s mouth go dry, no, he was sitting there in all his naked glory. And glory it was, all lean muscle and sleek black grace, the ankle of one long artificial leg casually draped over the knee of the other, hiding nothing at all. Painted onto his face was a look of innocence so fake, that it made him seem like a boy who had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar and was trying to deny it. It would have been endearing if it had not also been so infuriating. On no, not this again! No, no and no! This time Jim would not be tricked so easily. He was very suddenly and very vividly reminded of what had happened the last time he finally got Adam to clean the kitchen.

After a lot of bitching and nagging and some yelling Adam had finally moved to the kitchen to get rid of the cereal boxes and fill up the dishwasher and get the place cleaned up. Jim had been very pleased with himself as he had walked past the kitchen. Things had only gone sideways when he had rounded the corner and could not believe his eyes. What he had mistakenly thought to be somewhat too tight black pants from afar had turned out to be the black of Adam’s augmented legs and ass. Like right now, he had not been wearing anything at all.

Adam had given Jim a look of feigned innocence. “Hey Jim, is something the matter? Am I doing this wrong?”

“You are not doing anything wrong. Why are you not wearing any clothes?”

“Well, I wanted to put on an apron but couldn’t find one anywhere.” Fake innocence had given way to a lopsided grin that reflected in his eyes.

It had taken Miller a few seconds to get his bearings. The whole situation was ridiculous. Had Adam just turned the kitchen into some kind of porn shoot? Should he check for cameras? He still could not believe the man in front of him, insufferable as he was. But undeniably attractive and seemingly utterly shameless. Jim had reacted in the only way that made any kind of sense in this context. In the roughest command tone that Director Miller was capable of he had ground out the words. “Turn around. Now. Over the counter, you insubordinate ass!”

Much to his dismay, Adam’s grin had only become wider, and his already velvety voice had taken on a tone so lewd, Jim had been genuinely shocked. “But _Director_ , I only just finished cleaning the kitchen counter. Are you sure you want me to get it dirty again so soon?”

No matter how hard Jim had fucked Adam over that kitchen counter, he had not managed to wipe the grin off of his face, it had stayed on there between his throaty moans and shouts of “Oh yes, _Director_!” in a voice that Jim hoped to never hear in the office. The man could take way more punishment than Jim intended to give and after all bending him over anything was really nothing but a mere illusion of power. Like that Jim had well and truly lost that day and Adam had gotten just what he wanted. It had been Jim who had to clean the kitchen counter for the second time.

Now Jim Miller snapped back into the present and realized that he was still standing in the middle of the living room with Adam sitting there, watching him with a bemused expression. The reason for which was the erection that was shaping the front of his sweatpants into a tent. There he was, betrayed by his own dick. Adam untangled his legs and patted the cushions of the sofa next to him invitingly. Jim could not help but notice the way his abs rippled, and his hips shifted, as he slid a little deeper into the couch. Before his brain had a chance to catch up and interfere, he moved closer and felt himself being pulled down. His brain still had not caught up to the action when he found himself naked and on his back with Adam smiling down at him.

Adam’s smile was warm and sincere and suddenly Miller felt tired again. The cushions under him and the heat and very solid weight of the body on top of him felt all too comfortable. This time there was no shit eating grin and no dirty voice. Just a simple, gentle question. “What do you want, Jim?”

“How about you get off of me and clean up your mess.” A part of Jim wanted to snap at him and spit the words in his face, but most of his anger had drained away and they came out with no force at all.

Adam made a low and thoughtful hum, right next to Jim’s ear. “Right. But is that really what you want right now? Don’t you want me to make _more_ of a mess?”

Jim sighed and closed his eyes. “You will be the death of me, Adam Jensen.” he muttered under his breath.

At that Jim received another amused look and could barely stifle the groan that escaped his mouth when a smooth artificial hand slipped between his legs to give his still present erection a firm and languid stroke. He could feel Adam smile when he pressed a brief kiss to his lips and nuzzled the skin of his neck. “And here I was, thinking I was making you at least ten years younger down there.”

It was hopeless, Jim was laughing. There was a truth to that. He had been so focused on the annoying side of living with Adam, that he had forgotten what it was like before. Sharing a bed with Neil while their marriage had already gone to hell, then sharing it with no one at all for a long time. If he had a one night stand now and then, he would usually not take them home to his place. Jim had felt old and drained, divorced, washed up and stuck to an office chair. He never thought he would have anything like this again. And now there was Adam. Ridiculously gorgeous, twelve years younger and heavily augmented on top of that. Two thirds of him were made up of military grade hardware that had not even remotely been intended to feel good in bed. Somehow it was the man wearing it that made it work for him.

Jim gave up whatever resistance was left. Not that it had been much. He buried his hands in Adam’s soft hair and pulled him in. His mouth opened for a filthy kiss when he felt the tongue press against his lips, sucking it into his mouth until Adam gave a pained little moan and the hand on his cock tightened its grip. He could feel him now too, hard against his leg. Another kiss that was all tongue and teeth and lasted until Jim had to come up for air and pulled Adam away by his hair. Two fingers of an augmented hand slid into his mouth and pressed on his tongue. He could already tell where this was going and sucked on them until they were slick with spit.

Then those firm black fingers started to rub against his hole, insistent but not quite entering him yet. Adam looked into his eyes with the unspoken question and Jim only nodded. The finger that breached him was hard and unyielding. The titanium knuckles on the outside were a stark contrast to the velvety smooth inside. When the second finger slid in Jim gave a low moan. On the third it turned into a whimper. The fingers pushed in and in and found their mark, scraping over his prostate, stretching him open. By now Adam was grinding his cock against his thigh.

Jim pulled him up for one more kiss.

“More?” whispered Adam against his lips.

“Yes.” Jim wanted all of it. Really wanted Adam to make a mess of him this time.

And he did. There was nothing gentle in the way he pressed his cock into Jim, buried himself all the way inside, but the sharp pain that briefly spread through Jim’s insides was smoothed away by kisses and the hand that had returned to stroking him. At first Adam set a pace that was slow in a way that soon became the sweetest torture, fucking him with shallow thrusts and a steady rhythm. When Jim could not take it anymore, he tried to wrap his legs around Adam’s back to urge him on and pull him in deeper. That was the cue Adam had been waiting for as he hooked his arms under Jim’s knees and pulled him hard onto his cock. It did not take much more to make him fall apart. A few sharp thrusts, and Jim was moaning incoherently, his head thrown back on the armrest. A few more was all it took to make him cry out and spill white all over the black hand that cupped him.

Adam forced himself to remain motionless, resting his head on Millers shoulder for a little while before pulling out. He did not mind, even as Miller wanted to protest and he pushed him back on the couch. By the time Adam returned with a damp towel and a blanket, Jim was already fast asleep. Adam carefully tucked the blanket around him.

The first thing Jim noticed when he woke up four hours later was the coffee table. It was clean and free of clutter. There was a neat stack of books on it and Adam was sitting on the floor with his back against the sofa, reading another one. Jim sat up to take a look around and could not believe his eyes. The table was free of gun oil and everything on it was arranged neatly. There even was space for the paperwork on it now. No dirty dishes in sight. The dishwasher was humming in a kitchen that looked spotless, even the floor was free of cereal. The scent of orange peel hung in the air. What was going on here?

Adam looked up at him from his spot on the floor. “Jim, why do we have so many oranges in the kitchen?”

“What?” Jim could not believe his ears. “Because you keep buying them! You never update your grocery order, so they get delivered every week and you never eat them!”

“Oh, yeah. Right. I thought I should eat a little healthier. And I like oranges. But it is annoying because trying to peel them without fingernails is really frustrating. Million dollar hands and they are kind of useless for some things.” Adam looked at his hands and frowned.

“They did not feel that useless to me before.” That made the frown turn back into a smile, Jim noted happily. “And you could just use a knife to peel them or get a juicer.”

Adam gave Jim a surprised look, like that had never actually occurred to him. “Yeah, I really should. Hmmm. Now what do you want to do with the rest of this Sunday?”

Jim had not really given any thought to what he wanted to do when the cleaning was done. Instead of answering he lifted the corner of the blanket as a wordless invitation. He did not have to ask twice. When he kissed Adam this time, he tasted like oranges.

**Author's Note:**

> Note: This is my first fic, please be kind and do not take this too seriously. Adam and Jim are my favourite and I wanted something a little more lighthearted for them (and some smut). While I might not be 100% satisfied, this mostly kind of seemed to fall into place and I had a lot of fun writing it, so I hope you enjoyed reading it too.


End file.
